The invention relates to a display module, and in particular, to a display module with an enhanced support base, which is made of large amount of plastic and is strong enough to uphold the overall structure.
For the design consideration, enhanced structure and convenient operation are both important. In addition to supporting a display device, conventional support bases can extend to adjust the height of the display device. Such conventional support bases use metal sliders and metal tracks, whereby the sliders slide in the tracks allowing the support base to be extended or shortened. However, the large amount of metal used creates increased costs.